rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Jak na RP nočního elfa
Přes 14,000 let obývají izolovaní noční elfové stíny tajuplného Ashenvale. Před sedmi lety ztratili svou nesmrtelnost i svou izolovanost jako výsledek Třetí Války proti Plamenné legii. Od těch dob si vybudovali ostrovní domov Darnassus na vrcholu masívního stromu Teldrassil, ale svou nesmrtelnost zpět nezískali.thumb|350px Mají smíšené pocity ke svému netrpělivému a kousavému arcidruidovi Fandralu Staghelmovi, který vede jejich národ na cestě za znovuzískáním nesmrtelnosti, protože s jeho metodami a cílem nesouhlasí každý. Obrací se o útěchu a duchovní pomoc k moudré a laskavé velekněžce Tyrande Whisperwind, která již také několikrát dokázala, že umí být nekompromisní, rozhodná a prudká. Přestože se spojili s Aliancí, necítí žádné blízké pouto k jejím rasám... většina z nich se jim povahou zdá podobná dětem. Jejich nenávist k démonům Plamenné legie je hluboká a silná, stejně tak k primitivním orkům se zelenou kůží, kteří pakovaně przní jejich milovaný Ashenvale kvůli těžbě dřeva. Následující text obsahuje některé tipy na RP nočního elfa, nebo nápadů na "zápletky" do příběhu a povahy vaší postavy.' Noční elfové jsou možná nejtěžší rasou pro roleplay v celém World of Warcraft. Klasické začátečnické chyby jsou vytvořit si extrémně mladého nočního elfa, narozeného v Darnassu či na Teldrassil, nebo dospělého elfa, který pochází ze smíšeného vztahu s člověkem. To vše je podle lore nemožné. Jediný způsob, jak takových možností dosáhnout, by bylo cestovaní v čase, magické lektvary a kouzla a spousta cliché hodná Mary Sue. 'Zvyky' Noční elfové označují sebe sama za "kaldorei" tedy dítě/děti (dorei) hvězd (kal). Tito vysocí, štíhlí a svalnatí elfové s pletí v odstínech modré a fialové jsou nejaktivnější v noci, kdy jejich měsíční bohyně Elune prozařuje koruny posvátných stromů a těší je svou přízní. Ano, naše ranní ptáče pro ně bude jejich verzí noční sůvy a nespavce a naopak. Většinu dne by měli prospat či meditovat. Samozřejmě najdete vyjímky z pravidel, jako všude.thumb|400px Průměrný noční elf by měl mít rád tichá tmavší místa, zastíněné lesy Ashenvale, tiché palouky Teldrassilu, panenský les Feralas. Asi by si neužíval poledne v Tanaris a slavnosti ve Stormwindu, takže zvažte, jak se na takových místech chová, a kam obvykle chodí. Všichni noční elfové pravidelně meditují, aby vyléčili svou duši a mysl i své tělo, aby nahromadili mentální, duchovní a emoční klid, mír, štěstí, moudro, sílu, vznešenost a tak podobně. Pravděpodobně jsou tedy velmi rozvážní ve stylu budhistických mnichů. Jména nočních elfů typicky neobsahují písmena Z, J a X. Také ta písmena nenaleznete v moderní Darnassian, všeobecně jména s těmito písmeny pochází z dob před Rozdělením (příklad: Xavius, Azshara, Vashj).thumb|350px Většina dospělých pamatuje Rozdělení, to je sakra dlouhá doba! Proto berou události kolem trochu z jiného pohledu než mladší a krátkověké rasy. Pár dní strávených rozhodováním o jediné záležitosti se člověku ze Stormwindu může zdát jako ztráta času, ale většina nočních elfů to bude mít za sotva dostačující dobu, aby zvážila všechny možné následky svého rozhodnutí. Ano, vítejte na sněmu entů, nedošli jsme ovšem ještě tak daleko, jako taureni. I přesto jsou někteří elfové mnohem méně trpěliví a spíše zbrklí, nehledě na jejich věk, například arcidruid Fandral Staghelm, takže neočekávejte, že by noční elf měl nekonečnou trpělivost s jakoukoli blbostí, se kterou přijdete. Většina dětí nočních elfů se učí číst a psát, většina elfů se učí jazyky spojenců. Hrát negramotného elfa možná způsobí, že narazíte na nepochopení u ostatních hráčů. Noční elfové berou své spojenectví s přírodním světem velmi vážně. Dva pilíře, které vládnou společnosti Nočních Elfů se oba týkají aspektu přírody: elfí členové kruhu Cenaria, které má také dost vlivu, a Sesterstvo Elune, které je oficiální vládou Darnassu. Všichni druidé jsou hluboce respektováni nočními elfy a dokonce je v úctě mají i někteří Urození. I když v celých dějinách existovalo mnoho žen druidek, ale zdaleka ne tolik, jako mužů, do Cenariova kruhu je začali přijímat teprve nedávno. Sesterstvo bylo tradičně vyhrazeno jen ženám. Pravdou je, že se od Třetí války objevili v jeho řadách i muži, ale zdá se, že si muži nočních elfů raději vybírají cestu válečníka či řemeslníka.thumb|450px Většina válečnic, Strážkyň, Dozorkyň a lučištnic byly také ženy. Strážkyně si i po uvolnění tradic a spojení s Aliancí tuto tradici chrání a neberou do svých řad muže, přestože byli viděni bojovníci trénující po jejich boku. Muži, kteří nebyli druidy, typicky zastávali roli řemeslníků a obchodníků, nebo učitelů, byl zde i často správný odhad, že jsou to právě oni, kdo se více stará o děti kaldorei a učí je tradici a porozumění přírodě. Lovci démonů všeobecně vždy patřili na okraj společnosti a nevzbuzovali nikdy důvěru běžných obyvatel, i když jsou respektovány jejich bojové schopnosti a odhodlání bojovat s Plamennou Legií. Stále v nich ale dříme hrozba, že se démonem stanou sami, proto je na ně pohlíženo asi tak, jako na katy ve středověku. Rozhodně netráví čas ve středu společnosti jako baviči, mají své vlastní cesty a své způsoby... a obvykle sami nehýří zrovna galantností a milým chováním. Běžné dovednosti každého nočního elfa zahrnují lov, rybaření, herbalismus, přírodní léčení. V jejich společnosti neexistují kasty, ani šlechta, ani nuzáci, všichni jsou si při narození rovni - kasty přestaly existovat po Válce Prastarých. Zlato ani titul vám respekt mezi nočními elfy nezajistí, uctíváni jsou osvědčení vůdci, dobří bojovníci, Sestry Elune a druidé. Nejvíce je pohrdáno zrádci a uživateli felové a arkánní magie, 'Minulost postavy' Opět se zadíváme na minulost postavy z hlediska toho, co vše mohla zažít a pamatovat.thumb|300px 'Narodila se vaše postava před Rozdělením Světa?' Starý kontitnent Kalimdoru byl jediným, co před Rozdělením existoval, jeho většinu tvořil les kypící životem. Samozřejmě se tehdy většina elfů rodila v jednom z tehdy ohromných městských států jako Zin'Azshari, Eldarath, Loreth'aran, Bashal'aran, Ameth'Aran, Suramar... atd. Určitě existovalo i mnoho méně známých menších měst a můžete takové místo doplnit sami, pokud příliš nenarušíte lore a dodržíte fakt, že město skončilo na dně oceánu. 'Narodila se po Rozdělení?' Vaše volba je pak omezena na severní Kalimdor, nejčastěji lesní oblasti, nejdále po Barrens, předtím, než se z nich stala polopustina, kterou jsou nyní. Nemohla se narodit v Teldrassil, ten je 4-5 let starý Teldrassil jako takový neexistoval ještě před pár lety, což pro většinu nočních elfů je "jako včera". Nezapomeňte na to, pokud chcete postavu starší 7 let, rozhodně nemůže pocházet z Teldrassilu ani Darnassu, ale prostě je z pevniny Kalimdoru, nejpravděpodobněji z nějaké malé osady či z hluboké divočiny. I když pro váš vlastní národ budete ve věku 300 let sotva víc, než odrostlé dítě, budete moudřejší, než většina nejstarších lidí. thumb|400px Podívejme se na takovou běžnou minulost dobrodruha, který opustil území kaldorei teprve nedávno, aby poznal svět, získal zkušenosti a dostál úmluvám svého lidu. V minulosti noční elfové v Kalimdoru vzkvétali po tisíce let, ale nevedli si mnoho záznamů. Drželi se stranou ostatních ras a jen občas bojovali se svým dávným nepřítelem - zbytky trolích říší či démony a satyry, kteří zde zbyli po Válce Prastarých. Pravděpodobně jste měli klidné dětství a plánovali, že budete pokračovat v řemeslu po otci či přijmete roli Strážkyně jako vaše matka. Pak byl ale před pár lety klid a mír vašeho domova roztříštěn. Nejdříve přišli orkové a káceli stromy, které pokládáte za bratry a sestry. Pak přišla Plamenná legie, ohnivé bytosti tak strašlivé, že se proti nim váš národ spojil s ostatními (dokonce i s odpornými orky!) a zničil zázračný strom Nordrassil na hoře Hyjal, jen aby hrozbu démonů zastavil. Všechny příběhy, které vám vyprávěli starší elfové, se ukázaly být pravdivé. Ztratili jste svůj Strom Světa, ztratili jste mnoho životů vašich milovaných a vlastní nesmrtelnost... ale uvědomujete si, že váš národ by nikdy nedokázal Plamennou Legii porazit sám bez pomoci lidí a jejich Aliance. Nyní jste tedy přísahali Alianci pomoci a splatit svůj dluh. Co zvážit - pocházela vaše postava přímo z Nordrassilu? Účastnila se závěrečné bitvy proti Archimondovi? Patří k druidům z Moonglade, kteří se Strom po malých krůčcích snaží uzdravit? thumb|400px Pak, před dvěma lety, byly poškozeny hned dva ostrovy, když na nich ztroskotala vesmírná loď. Důsledky dopadu kontaminovaly faunu a flóru v okolí a dopad samotný stál řadu životů. Z lodi se vyrojily dva druhy cizinců - jedni operují ve stínech a používají magii podobnou magii Plamenné legie (sin'dorei ve službách "nějakého slunečního krále"), druzí jsou velcí, modří, mají rohy a modrou krev, divný přízvuk (pro nás: jako z jihu Evropy) a něčím připomínají eredary (ne, ani tak jim noční elfové nedali přezdívku "vesmírné kozy")... tihle ale projevují lítost nad vším, co se stalo a snaží se to napravit a pomoci. Váš národ se stal jejich prostředníkem pro cestu do "náruče aliance". Co zvážit - pocházela vaše postava nebo někdo z jejích přátel z Bloodmyst či Azuremyst a ztratili jste ho právě při příchodu draenei? Snažíte se jim pomoci zabydlet se na vašem území, nebo v ně nemáte důvěru, protože tolik připomínají některé členy Plamenné legie? A ještě nedávněji se objevil velvyslanec Urozených, který pro ně chce vyjednat přijetí mezi kaldorei. thumb|300px Co zvážit - jak se vaše postava dívá na arkánní magii? Věří jako většina kaldorei, že její užívání by se nadále mělo trestat smrtí? Nezapomeňte, že většinu svého života žila vaše postava jen se svým vlastním druhem v Kalimdoru a ostatní rasy zná po dobu, která se v jejím vnímání dá srovnat s mžikem oka. Není to tak, že se noční elfové cítí lidem nadřazeni, nebo že by si automaticky pamatovali celou lidskou historii, protože z jejich úhlu pohledu je krátká - opak je pravdou, nemají o událostech lidské historie téměř tušení, jejich národ (stejně jako quel'dorei) je svou povahou samotářský, opatrný, elitářský. Většinu své historie strávili v odloučení a klidu, daleko od zvídavých očí vetřelců. 'Povaha' Noční elfy je těžké pochopit, jsou plni protikladů: mohou být staří 10,000 let a přesto často nemají moudrost, kterou byste v takovém věku čekali. thumb|250px|..bounce...bounce..bounce... Jsou hluboce spjati s přírodou, a přesto občas jednají bez jejího požehnání či proti němu. Jejich ženy mají být divoké a strach budící válečnice a přesto je herní animace ukazuje, jak poskakují na místě jako nějaké puberťačky na koncertu oblíbené kapely. Noční elfky byly dlouhou dobu ve hře jediný model postavy s detailně propracovanými výrazy tváře při emotech (většinou připitomnělých a směšných, nehodících se na to, jak je rasa popsána v lore - stačí sledovat elfku při /flex nebo /dance). Pravdou je, že noční elf v sobě spojuje mladistvou vášeň a zápal pro své cíle spolu s prastarou vznešeností, smutkem a ladností - vlastnostmi, do kterých se roleplayeři tak rádi pohrouží. Je to ta pravá rasa pro ty, co rádi vytváří dlouhé a komplexní příběhy minulosti svých postav. Je v nich také cosi ze společenství hippíků: v klidu se starají o přírodu a mírumilovně spolu jednají jako bratři a sestry, zřídkakdy jeden neuvěří druhému a zrádci jsou mezi nimi vzácní.thumb|294px|WoD to ještě "vylepšil" Ostatní rasy je občas vidí jako povýšené a nafoukané - ale většinou jsou zaskočeni jejich mírou soucitu a pomoci (uvítali taurení druidy, draenei, pomáhají worgenům), nesnaží se budit dojem nadřazenosti, ale pokusí se spřátelit s jakoukoli hodnou bytostí v nouzi (viz setkání Tyrande a Kael'thase ve Frozen Throne). I přesto si chtějí zachovat svou nezávislost a originální kulturu... vítají cizince, ale nepouštějí si je úplně k tělu. Naštvat nočního elfa stojí mnoho úsilí, ale pokud to dokážete, můžete si být jistí, že jeho hněv vydrží hodně dlouho. To, že je těžké je rozčílit, neznamená, že je jim vše jedno. Spíše nevidí hněv jako řešení ve většině situací, ale snaží se najít jiné. 'Tragicky rozervaný prastarý hrdina?' Není pravdou, že každý noční elf musí být nutně tragický a sklíčený. Kdo by vydržel žít ta tisíciletí beze smyslu pro humor, i kdyby byl suchý? Kdo řekl, že se nedokáží smát a udělat si legraci? thumb|left|250px I když jsou věkovití, nejsou staří, od ztráty nesmrtelnosti neuplynulo tolik let, abyste si mohli v RP založit kaldoreiského starce!!! Pravdou naopak je, že nikdo z nás v reálu takovou dlouhověkost nezažil, takže kdokoli, kdo vám bude vykládat, že se váš elf se svým věkem vypořádal nemístně... si také může trhnout. Noční elfové nemusí nutně být smutní a tragičtí, mohou být tak mladí, že na ně tragické události minulosti neměly silný vliv, nebo naopak tak staří, že dosáhli vnitřního míru a harmonie a berou věci s nadhledem. Hlavně by měli být uvěřitelní. Mohou to být hippíci a pacifisté, ale rozhodně budou bojovat ve chvíli, kdy je to zapotřebí. Mohou to být ekoteroristé (D.E.H.T.A), mohou být divocí, ale ne zdivočelí. (Mluvení v "kočičí řeči" a neustálá catform fakt nedává smysl.) 'Typické vlastnosti nočních elfů' Inteligence, bystrost '- je pro noční elfy je typická. Malfurion sám pocházel z "nižší kasty" a i přesto byl uznáván za učence. Jsou bystří a dokáží se rychle obeznámit s věcmi, které donedávna neznali.thumb|300px '''Pýcha '- jejich historie je nejstarší zapsaná ze všech a oni jsou na ni i na sebe pyšní. I přesto cítí lítost a pokání pro chyby minulosti, nebo i smutek a zodpovědnost za události, které vedly k Rozdělení Světa. '''Soběstačnost, samotářskost - měla za vinu, že nehledali nikdy vědomě pomoc u jiných ras, dokud to nebylo nezbytně nutné. Houževnatost 'a '''tvrdošíjnost '- opakovaně utrpěli hrozné věci a občas si je zavinili sami, sem tam v tom byli nevinně, ale vždy se vzepřeli a postavili na odpor, přetrvali i nejhorší chvíle bez zakolísání. 'Divokost '- zachází s přírodou v hluboké úctě a lásce, i když Urození viděli přírodu jako nástroj, kaldorei obdivují sílu a znalosti, které se v přirozeném světě dají najít a vnímají přírodu jako sobě rovnou, rostliny i živočichy.thumb|350px 'Ladnost a elegance '- téměř vše, co činí, naplní estetickou hodnotou, jejich výrobky, stavby, zbraně jsou silné i krásné, alespoň v jejich vlastních očích. Ve hře je v architektuře zřetelná inspirace středověkým Japonskem, stejně tak, co se týče jejich kuchyně, rybolovu a vkusu. 'Moudrost '- narodili se za probuzení světa, první rasa, která se na něm objevila, byli nesmrtelní a žili dlouhé věky, učili se a rostli, proto jsou tiší a moudří, nebo moudří se smyslem pro humor, či moudří a plní mladistvé energie. '''Zápletky pro povahu či příběh postavy Následující témata obvykle nenechají nikoho z kaldorei klidným, kdykoli na ně přijde řeč. Jejich názory na ně se ale mohou různit. 'Nesmrtelnost' Jsou jedinou hratelnou rasou pocházející původně z Azerothu, jejíž běžná délka života přesáhne tisíciletí. Před věky byli možní jen rasou nočních humanoidů, možná stejně divokých a smrtelných jako kdokoli další, ale pak prostě našli to úžasné místo zvané Studna Věčnosti. Její energie je přetvořily, změnily je v kaldorei, "děti hvězd".thumb|400px|"Bitva je vyhrána, válka nekončí..." Jarod Shadowsong I po zničení Studny a Nordrassilu mají noční elfové nádech záhadnosti a sami sebe vnímají spíše z pohledu věčnosti, než krátkých životů ostatních ras. Ztráta nesmrtelnosti pro ně byla hořkou pilulkou a někteří z nich se budou vždy pokládat za víc, než ostatní smrtelníci a brát stáří a nemoci jako něco, co se jich netýká. 'Smrtelnost' Od traumatizujících zážitků Třetí války jsou elfové zmateni v tom, kým vlastně jsou a co chtějí. Nový vůdce druidů trval na vysazení dalšího stromu, Teldrassilu, v pokusu získat nemsrtelnost zpět, i přesto, že s tím draci nesouhlasili a strom nemohl být požehnán skutečnými dary přírody a času. Poprvé v historii se noční elfové snaží někam zapadnout. Už nebrání takové temné tajemství (Nová Studa Věčnosti) a nemají výhody plynoucí z toho, že byli obránci Nordrassilu. Jejich nejmilovanější polobůh je mrtev a ostatní rasy si neváží způsobu života, jakému je učil. Noční elfové jsou prastaří a moudří, ale také temperamentní a ne zcela schopní přizpůsobit se světu, který se tak náhle změnil. A musí po všech těch tisíciletích nadřazenosti a nesmrtelnosti přijmout fakt, že i je dohnalo strašidlo stáří a přirozené smrti věkem. Nemoci. Stárnutí elfů začlo teprve před sedmi lety a ti, kterým tou dobou již bylo několik tisíciletí, se neliší od mladších (nezestárli rychleji)! To znamená, že všichni žijící elfové kolem 400 let vypadají na 400 (jejich ekvivalent adolescence) a budou stárnout normálně počínaje bitvou o Hyjal. Nejčastější věk někoho, kdo se vydává poprvé zkoumat svět mimo říše nočních elfů, je kolem 350 let. 'Arkána' Noční elfové pohrdají arkánní magii, nenávidí ji. Vidí ji jako nebezpečnou moc, která je v zásadě zlá a kazí ty, kdo ji používaj. Vnímají ji jako to, co do jejich světa přilákalo Plamennou Legii. Absolutně se vyhýbají jejímu používání a dívají se na ty, co manipulují tuto energii, jako na blázny, co netuší, s čím si zahrávají.thumb|300px Ironie toho, že oni sami jsou tím, čím jsou, právě kvůli arkánní magii a jejímu silnému zdroji v minulosti, jim neuniká. Právě proto zaujímají tak silnou pózu vůči tomu, jaký vliv taková magie může mít na smrtelníky. Všechno to krveprolití během Války Prastarých, všechny ztracené životy má na vině Azshara a ti, co praktikovali arkánní magii. Kdyby si s ní nezahrávali, Plamenná legie by se neobjevila. I ti, co jsou příliš mladí, aby to pamatovali, vyrostli na příbězích z té války a ve stínu nebožtíků z rodiny, kteří v ní zemřeli. Byla to právě zářící moc Studny věčnosti, co bylo příčinou Války Prastarých, Rozdělení světa, zkorumpování jejich milované královny Azshary, ztráty tisíců životů. Navíc bylo něco z jejích vod zachráněno a použito k vytvoření dvou dalších Studní a historie se pokaždé opakovala. Pokaždé si pro Studnu přišla Legie a její síly (i pro tu, co měli Krvaví elfové). Arkánní magie je tabu, je zakázána, straší se s ní děti. Kdokoli, kdo se o ni pokouší, bude ostatními nočními elfy pokládán za nechutného zrádce, který by měl skončit potrestán či ve vyhnanství. 'Příroda a její "rovnováha"' Zatímco taureni jsou zcela odevzdaní zemi (Matce), noční elfové jsou propojeni s oblohou (Elune). Taureni jsou národ plání a noční elfové jsou obyvatelé hvozdu, kteří vzhlíží k obloze a vzývají svou bohyni měsíce a ochránce jejich krve. Dokonce polobůh Cenarius, který se z ní narodil, žil sám mnoho milénií mezi kaldorei a učil je druidismu. Jeho učení přitahovalo obzvláště muže, uctívání všech duchů přírody a zapůjčování si jejich podob, aby ji ochránili. thumb|300px Zelená dračice Ysera, která byla Cenariovou pěstounkou, byla ochráncem přírody a povolala tyto druidy, aby s ní dleli v paralelním světě Azerothu, Smaragdovém Snu, aby se naučili chránit a udržovat rovnováhu života. Tou dobou zbylo vedení společnosti nočních elfů na ženách-kněžkách, její obrana na ženách-válečnicích a lovkyních. Umění modlitby, vzdělanosti a bojová umění se staly primárnímy zájmy nočních elfů, protože veškeré jejich materiální potřeby uspokojovala druidská magie, Nordrassil a okolní lesy, které se staly středem jejich existence. Podle druidů je hřích stavět se proti přírodě i ve chvíli, kdy je příroda divoká a ničivá. Co ale kaldorei myslí tou rovnováhou, kterou tak často zmiňují v pokřiku, rituálech, kletbách i požehnání? Klíčové hodnoty kaldorei jsou harmonie a trvalý stav věcí - ne nerovnováha a nečinnost, ale opatrnost '''založená na pochopení toho, jak moc se svět dá zničit a jak je křehký. Akce včetně násilné války mohou být tímto náhledem opodstatněny - zvláště, pokud je jejich cílem obnova čehosi zničeného. Elfové přeci zabíjejí zvířecí druhy, které se přemnožily (viz počáteční questy) právě proto, aby zůstala zachována rovnováha. Stejně tak chrání zvířata na pokraji vyhynutí, ovšem v omezené míře. Tou '''rovnováhou přírody kaldorei myslí přirozený běh věcí, na který jsou zvyklí. Neděsí je krveprolití, děsí je náhlé a prudké změny. Pokud jste členem rasy, která bývala neumírající, nenajdete omluvu pro neuvážlivé činy. Noční elfové žijí dost dlouho, aby dokázali rozeznat přirozené změny v přírodě od násilných a vynucených - a jsou dost moudří, aby věděli, že vměšování se občas přinese víc škody, než užitku, i proto se dost často drží stranou. Příroda není rovnováhou, je to dynamická nerovnováha, vulkány vybuchují, hurikány přichází, voda, led i vítr způsobí erozi, druhy vznikají a vymírají. Jejich zásah do přirozeného dění čekejte až ve chvíli, kdy budou napravovat neuvážené činy jiné rasy či felové magie, spíše než tehdy, kdy udeří sucho a jedna část Barrens vyhyne. 'Války a Cenarius' Účinek Války Prastarých na společnost kaldorei byl tak silný, že nikdy nepolevili ve své stráži a ochraně Nordrassilu, po všechna ta milénia, kdy své hranice uzavřeli před zbytkem světa. Ale i když zbytek světa zapomněl, démoni ne. Neustále bažili po té moci, jejímuž získání již jednou byli tak blízko.thumb|300px Věky jejich plánování nesly své ovoce v době, kdy ovládli kmeny orků a kdy se nad královstvími lidí stáhla mračna Pohromy a Třetí války. Když se orkové vrátili do Kalimdoru a démoni je dokázali znovu úspěšně ovládnout, vytvořili tak pro noční elfy smrtící hrozbu. Posíleni démonickou energií, orkové se prohnali zemí nočních elfů a zničili vše a každého, kdo jim stál v cestě. Jednou z obětí tohoto konfliktu byl i polobůh Cenarius - byla to jeho smrt, co z orků a nočních elfů udělala nepřátele na věky. Nepřátelství bylo utišeno jen na krátkou chvíli v nucené alianci proti Archimondovi na Hyjal. To, co horda dělá v Ashenvale a Stonetalon vás možná nutí přemýšlet o tom, zda i ta krátká aliance s nimi v boji o Hyjal nebyla chyba? 'Azore, k noze!' Pokud je vaše postava druid, bude si vědoma historie za počátkem worgení kletby. Tvorba Cenariova kruhu byla přímou reakcí na worgeny, kruh měl zajistit, aby nedocházelo k dalším pokusům s nestabilními zvířecími podobami jako podoba smečky. Možná se kvůli ní cítí váš noční elf provinile. Nebo vnímá worgeny jako spojence. Nebo by je rád vyhladil z povrchu světa. 'Hyjal' Alextrasza, Aspekt života, vypěstovala Nordrassil z jediného žaludu Mateřského Stromu G'hanir ze Smaragdového snu. Byl požehnán Yserou, Aspektem přírody, aby umožnil druidům vstup do Smaragdového Snu, a Nozdormu, Aspektem času, a jeho požehnání mělo speciální význam: dokud strom existoval, ti, co ho strážili, byli nesmrtelní. Nordrassil byl srdcem jejich společnosti.thumb|400px Po jeho zničení se noční elfové přemístili do nově vypěstovaného Teldrassilu, ale někteří druidé se dál v tichosti roky starali o Nordrassil, sledovali ho, jak roste, hojí se a nabírá něco ze své staré síly. V současnosti je Nordrassil jen zlomkem toho, co byl, co do velikosti a moci. Naděje na znovuzískání domova, který měli po tisíce let, je na seznamu priorit nočních elfů vysoko, ať jsou druidy, nebo ne. Možná doufají, že pokud znovu vyroste, nesmrtelnost se jim vrátí. Žil váš elf na Hyjal? Bojoval ve Třetí válce? Snaží se o jeho obnovu, nebo naopak bojuje docela jinde? 'Kasty' thumb|left|400px Dá se říci, že společnost kaldorei působí zvenčí spravedlivě a demokraticky: neexistuje zde aristokracie, tituly získané vlivem majetku či dědičnosti, není zde jediný monarcha ani diktátor... kaldorei tvrdí, že se ve svém společenském zřízení chovají spravedlivěji, než dříve, za dob královny Azshary - ona byla svrchovaným vládcem a její vyvolená kasta mágů, Urozených/Vznešených quel'dorei měla větší práva než ostatní a posléze i jako jediná umožněný přístup ke Studni Věčnosti. Opak je pravdou. Když se podíváte na společenské zřízení, neustále jsou dokola zmiňovány tři kasty, dělící se o moc v rovnováze... a je opomíjena ta čtvrtá, nejpočetnější, která nemá v kaldoreiské vládě žádné zastoupení a zbylé tři se přetahují o to, kdo jedná "v jejím zájmu". Samozřejmě mluvím o těch nejdůležitějších, bez kterých by celá slavná společnost přestala existovat: řemeslníci, obchodníci, rybáři. Navíc to jsou právě oni, kdo se v největší míře stará o kaldoreiské děti. thumb|400pxPodívejme se na současný stav věcí - máme zde oficiální theokracii, společnost vedou kněžky Elune s jejich Veleknězkou Tyrande Whisperwind, která vládne formou "populistické politiky" (většina jejích rozhodnutí v současnosti je činěna tak, aby uspokojila národ či žadatele); jsou zde druidé vedení Fandralem Staghelmem, který se dá pokládat spíše za rebela v tom ohledu, že činí i nepříjemná rozhodnutí, kterých se nebojí (a dobře si pamatuje činy Tyrande z dob bitvy o Hyjal, se kterými nesouhlasil) - tyto dvě strany jsou, dá se říci, v moci vyrovnány a ne vždy se shodnou, ale je tu ještě generálka Shandris Feathermoon, která se z osobní loajality kloní na stranu Tyrande (proto mají momentálně kněžky rozhodující slovo ve společnosti). Představme si je jako tři smečky se třemi alfa vlky, kde je momentálně alfou alf právě Tyrande. Kdyby se z nějakého důvodu změnil post generálky či její loajalita, posunul by se i vliv Sester Elune v celé společnosti. Řemeslníci žádného oficiálního vůdce nemají, přestože jsou nejpočetnější skupinou. A to skupinou, ve které téměř 80% z nich jsou muži, občané "druhé kategorie". Vedoucí řemeslníků a důležitější profese vždy zastávají ženy (alchymie, očarování, aukcionáři a bankéři). Strážkyně, Sestry Elune i Druidé Cenariova kruhu hovoří "v zájmu řemeslníků" za ně a činí za ně rozhodnutí "pro dobro všech". Ve skutečnosti se nestarají o jejich názory na ta rozhodnutí, nekonzultují je s nimi. Řemeslníci se drží u dna, srovnaní v řadě a tiší. Ono se totiž na základě kaldoreiské tradice očekává, že budou mlčky loajální národu a budou mu stále sloužit v zájmu všech. Jsou to architekti, kováři, kuchaři, hrobníci, sběrači ovoce, rybáři - nejen Darnassus, ale celá elfí společnost funguje jen na základě jejich odevzdané poslušnosti a pracovitosti. Kulturní tradice brání řemeslníkům vyvýšit se nad zbylé tři kasty, nebo jim odmlouvat, ale kdyby se na to jednoho krásného dne vykašlali, zahodili kladiva, dláta, vařečky a nože a vzali si na týden volno, kaldoreiská společnost by přestala existovat. Kdo by sentinelkám opravil zbroj a zbraně? Kdo by pěstoval, sbíral a vařil jídlo?! Ze zbylých tří kast by se takové stávky patrně nejméně ze všech obávali druidé - učí své členy samostatnosti a soběstačnosti. Ale druidé jsou ta nejméně početná skupina ze všech čtyř kast. thumb|left|700pxProč se řemeslníci nevzbouří proti takovému zřízení? Je jich přeci tolik, že by rozhodně svrhli vládu zbylých tří kast, i když s povážlivými ztrátami. Jenže jsme opět u kulturní tradice - násilí na úrovni vlastního národa je blízké jen Strážkyním, některým divočejsím druidům a samotné Tyrande, která pro své cíle neváhala obětovat vlastní jednotky i cenariova syna. Řemeslníkům bylo po tisíce let vštěpováno odevzdání se práci pro ostatní i fakt, že nemají šanci se ve společnosti dostat výše, než jako druid. Vrcholem všeho byl Hyjal - druidé (Malfurion Stormrage) rozhodli o obětování nesmrtelnosti elfů v zájmu zničení Archimonda. Rozhodnutí bylo učiněno rychle a rozhodně bez souhlasu většiny společnosti kaldorei, proto také Malfurionovi nezískalo mezi nočními elfy velkou oblibu. Ptal se na to někdo řemeslníků? Ne. Přes deset tisíc let nemají mluvčího a teď jim bez ptaní seberou nesmrtelnost a rozhodnou i o délce jejich života. Ve vlčí smečce by kasta řemeslníků byla štěnětem, které nemá právo vybrat si ani směr, kterým ho vyvenčíte, či vlkem, který se musí účastnit lovu, aby se alfy mohly najíst a na něj zbyl jeho malý díl. Ostatní kasty vnímají řemeslníky jako bezejmennou masu, mravence, kteří nejsou podstatní a mají se uchlácholit populistickou politikou Sester Elune, udržet ve spokojenosti a píli, aby dál zásobovali elfí společnost. Většinou si je ani nikdo nevybere jako RP roli. A přesto je právě zde dobrý základ pro RP historii postavy. Co když váš válečník neuspěl, když se chtěl stát členem oddílu Strážkyň, odmítl se spokojit s rolí řemeslníka jako jeho tatínek, naštval se a odešel do světa jako nájemný žoldák? Nebo se váš lovec rozhodl, že se stane prvním mluvčím řemeslníků v historii kaldorei, protože má za ty roky neuznané práce všeho už dost? Co když mu vadilo, že do kasty, která jediná zaručila muži uznání ve společnosti (Cenariův kruh) začaly najednou být přijímány i ženy?! '' 'Typické RP role' '''Strážkyně '- jsou disciplinované, expertně umí používat zbraně, jsou zocelené válkou, ale někdy opustí řád, aby šly na odpočinek. Velice dobře se vyznají ve válce a boji a používání všemožných zbraní. Jsou to i dokonalí zvědi.thumb|350px Kněžka '- vyvolené Elune mají dar používat síly bohyně k ochraně, léčení, ale i k zastavení nepřátel. Jsou dobře vychované, tiché a disciplinované, znají mnoho prastarých rituálů a zvyků kaldorei, proto jsou respektovány... i když mohou oslovit Elune a požádat ji o pomoc, nejsou to žádné amatérky v boji, většina z nich ovládá luk, oštěp, glaive Strážkyň a další zbraně. Pokud bojují, oblékají si lehkou zbroj. '''Druid '- projevilo se u vás zvláštní pouto s přírodou, nebo jste si ho vytvořili sami v průběhu svého učení. Nakonec sloužíte společenství kaldorei jako vědma či mudrc, podobně jako kněžka; jedinou nevýhodou vaší volby je, že musíte trávit nějakou dobu ve Smaragdovém Snu a tak nejste přítomni ve světě bdících. Zato jste přímo ve Smaragdovém snu mocnější, než ostatní smrtelníci, protože si uvědomujete své já. Jste moudří, vzdělaní, ale také nezkrotní a zvířecí, obratní. Pokud jste si zvolili totemové zvíře, v něčem se mu začnete podobat, povahou, vzhledem... atd. Jelení a srnčí parůžky na hlavách mužů nočních elfů se mohou objevit právě během hlubokého studia druidského učení. Možná narostly i vám? 'Vyhnanci '- vaše postava je vykázána ze společnosti kalodrei jako zrůda, zrádce, nebo do něj vůbec nezapadá pro své názory či osobnost, nebo se vykázala sama. Možná vás ostatní litují, možná vás loví, možná se vás bojí - z důvodu, proč jste byl vyhnán nebo se vyhýbáte společnosti. Měli byste a toužíte se vyhnout každému z kaldorei. Postavy vyhnansců bývají chladné, tvrdé a vychytralé - jsou to například lovci démonů, kaldoreiští rytíři smrti, použivatelé arkány, tuláci... ti všichni sem spadají. '''Náhled na jednotlivá povolání a jejich prestiž Povolání jsou opět seřazena podle míry prestiže a úcty, kterou mají ve společnosti 'Kněžka/kněz' Rozdíl mezi knězi a druidy z hlediska kaldorei vyplývá z přístupu k jejich deitám (principům) a ke společnosti: zatímco Kněžky (Sestry Elune) jsou politicky a společensky aktivní, komunikují s lidem, konají kázání a rituály, druidé jsou spíše klášterním řádem podobným mnichům - vylučují se ze společnosti, tráví čas ve smaragdovém snu, nekonají kázání. Zatímco druidem se obvykle narodíte, být Kněžkou (Knězem) je role, ve kterou můžete doufat nehledě na své vlohy. Je to povolání nejprestižnější v celé společnosti, nicméně velice náročné. Kaldorei respektují i kněze a duchovní vůdce jiných ras. 'Druid' Druidé jsou pro kaldorei tím, čím jsou paladinové pro lidi a trpaslíky: prastarými rádci, ochránci, učiteli. Jsou doslova legendární sektou, jejímž členem se až donedávna nesměly stát ženy. Navíc to není povolání, které jste si mohli vybrat, druidem jste se narodili - buď jste pro druidskou magii dar měli, nebo ne. 'Válečník a lovec zaměřený na boj (marksman, survival)' Obě tato povolání buď byla nebo jsou členy Strážkyň (Sentinels) - dříve striktně ženských jednotek. Dá se předpokládat, že válečníci specializovaní na boj zblízka budou ti méně uvážliví a zkušení, zbrklejší, odvážnější či bláhovější, zatímco lučištnice budou zkušenějšími členy hraničářských jednotek. 'Lovec (beastmaster)' Tento druh lovce se místo na boj soustředí na práci se zvířaty a dá se říci, že je jakýmsi "správcem" či strážcem divočiny. Loví druhy zvířat, která se přemnoží, loví zraněné či nemocné kusy a snaží se udržet les zdravý. Tento druh lovce patrně zásobuje řemeslníky zvěřinou a má k nim blíže. Stejně tak budou chránit druhy, které jsou ohrožené nebo vymírají. Tito lovci se patrně specializují i na krocení a chov pověstných jezdeckých šelem kaldorei - sabres. 'Zvěd/zloděj (rogue)' Sem by patřily Dozorkyně, fungující jako SI:7 pro Stormwind. Lovci uprchlých zločinců, strážci nejhorších vězňů, zvědové a špehové za nepřátelské linie. Slova o lovcích odměn fungují jako hezký krycí příběh pro "temnější aktivity" těchto specialistů na dýky, vržné zbraně a jedy. Samozřejmě, Dozorkyně ve své obnovené podobě mají ve společnosti patřičnou úctu a po svém odhalení se za člena řádu se patrně nedočkají zděšení, jaké by si užil odhalený člen SI:7, který se právě ke své práci přiznal manželce a dětem. 'Šaman' První, co kaldorei napadne při slově šaman, jsou taureni a jejich duchovní tradice. Je jim cizí, respektují ji, ale nechápou. A přijde jim trochu... zbytečná. Nač ctít duchy, když místo toho můžete ctít jedince, kterého duchové poslouchají, tedy samotného šamana? 'Paladin' Paladinové jsou pro elfy velice zajímavým řádem, možná tím jediným, co vnímají jako náznak, že má lidská rasa šanci stát se něčím víc. Nezajímají se o dobývání světa, ale o ochranu toho, co již je, zrodili se proto, aby bojovali proti zlu a od svého cíle se neodvrátili ani v dobách, kdy jejich řád padl v nemilost. Raději brání, než aby někomu vyhrožovali či něco odpírali - a jako takové je patrně noční elfové budou respektovat nejvíce ze všech lidí, které poznají... tím silněji mezi trpaslíky. Nepleťte sem Krvavé rytíře. Ti se v očích kaldorei dají zařadit do škatulky mág/černokněžník. 'Mágové a černokněžníci' Znáte ten kaldoreiský vtip: jaký je rozdíl mezi mágem a warlockem? Warlock ví, že je prokletý blázen. Obě povolání zachází se zlou mocí, na kterou nemají mít nárok, ale černokněžník má alespoň dost koule na to, aby to přiznal. Mágové jsou proti tomu pokrytci, jejichž předstírání "správnosti" je nesnesitelné. No a teď je Tyrande přijala zpět do Darnassu, skvělé, ne? 'Rytíř smrti' Dvakrát prokletý. Dvakrát zatracený. Uniknout cyklu života a smrti a stát se nemrtvým je samo o sobě strašlivé porušení přirozeného řádu věci. Ale činit tak dobrovolně o vlastní vůli ve snaze získat větší moc? Proč se po získání svobodné vůle a nezávislosti na Králi Lichů prostě rovnou nezabili? Neexistuje rychlejší způsob, než jak vyjádřit své pohrdání Elune. Rytíři smrti, buďte zatraceni a rozpadněte se na prach. 085_ri_by_exellero-d4tk68g.jpg tcg-series9-004-large.jpg druid04-large.jpg 1367302426_5.jpg tcg-series5-013-large.jpg tcg-series2-100-large.jpg tcg-series1-092-large.jpg 1381905946_6.jpg Assassin's_Game_TCG.jpg LqSDpuY.jpg 1395121402_10.jpg sentinel.jpg tcg-series2-029-large.jpg warcraft_cover___fjord___by_prdart.jpg 1368684728_12.jpg 1354967201130.jpg anathel_the_eagle_eye_by_ketka-d4xr8ml.jpg baby_snow_leopard_by_athena_erocith-d5954lq.jpg hogger__the_bane_of_the_elwynn_forest_by_6kart-d7fvsao.jpg network_teaching_by_6kart-d80wxak.jpg Night_Elf___Colored_by_PandaPopRock.jpg night_elf_blade_master_by_shadowpriest-d4qi3oc.jpg nightelf_druid_by_hygami-d3el72t.jpg nightelf_girl_fundocinza_final2_by_nelson_koj-d665tz4.jpg taerinar__fang_of_goldrinn_by_mr__jack-d6486m3.jpg tcg-series2-098-large.jpg the_revange_of_ashenvale_by_6kart-d7bstui.jpg Noční elfové jsou samostatní, suverénní a nezávislí, většinou nevidí Hordu jako totálně zlou (nebo ne všechny její rasy, například Taureny) a dlouho zvažovali, zda vůbec vstoupí do Aliance. Jejich vztahy k ostatním rasám by mohla symbolizovat tato dvě slova: trpělivost a tolerance. Vzhledem k jejich inteligenci připojte i zvídavost na zvyky a kulturu cizích ras a budete tušit, jak za rezervovaného elfa jednat s cizinci. Můžete si založit originální postavu s neobvyklým příběhem. Zkuste ale nebýt tak originální, aby se to rozcházelo s lore: například noční elf paladin je blbost. Drak v podobě nočního elfa... jistě, takoví existují, ale doopravdy jich nejsou tucty, spíš hrstka. Taková postava potřebuje zatraceně dobré RP i minulost a spoustu práce, aby vám ji někdo uvěřil. '' ''Takže... děkuji za přečtení až sem a přeji vám hodně zábavy při RP nočního elfa! Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft Kategorie:Aliance Kategorie:Návody na RP